lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disc 1 Wiki Walkthrough
='Introduction'= After the introduction cinematics you will gain control of Kaim Argonar, the progagonist of Lost Odyssey. You will be thrown straight into battle against groups of knights, simply just attacking them will eliminate three of your opponents. Once you've disposed of at least eight or nine knights a Heavy Tank Unit will take place and become your new opponent. BOSS BATTLE - MAGMA TANK Unit A HP: 200 Unit B HP: 200 Strategy: Magma Tank consists of two Units, A and B. Defeating this boss is simple, each time you attack a unit its defense mode will activate and your next attack should prove futile. However, attacking the opposite unit will inflict normal physical damage and negate the other units defense. Magma Tank will occasionally raise the giant blade serrated to it's front in preparation for Blade Attack the following turn. To prevent this, have Kaim use Defend and you will greatly reduce the damage received. Keep repeating this process until you have the option to strike the Magma Tank directly, ending the battle. Don't bother wasting healing medicine on this fight, as Kaim's HP replenishes when he is KO'd anyway. Upon destroying the Magma Tank, a short cut-scene will play. 'Highlands of Wohl' Items Legend * 2 Angel's Plumes * 1 Bruiser Ring * 3 Healing Medicines * 3 Mana Herbs * 1 Name Plate * 4 Whetstones Now that you're in full control of Kaim, you'll notice an orange sphere (Save Sphere) to the right; these Save Spheres will be found throughout the world in Lost Odyssey. Proceed for a short cut-scene and defeat the Insane Khent Soldiers. Once you've taken care of the soldiers, proceed forward along the linear pathway. Once you pass the first lava pool to the right, take the short path east and ram the broken tank by pressing B''' to receive one Healing Medicine. : '''NOTE: Specific objects can be rammed throughout the game to reveal hidden pathways and treasures. Proceed back to the main pathway and head north towards another broken tank, ram it to reveal a pathway across and receive a Bruiser Ring. Equip this via the main menu and continue forward until you spot a small glowing orb on the ground to your left. You can simply pick these up by pressing A''' and you will receive a Name Plate. : '''NOTE: Glowing orbs indicate various items throughout the world, keep an eye out for these. Keep proceeding forward to find a small box besides a red burning wheel, walk into the box and you will receive another Healing Medicine. Just in front of the first box, there is a second containing a Mana Herb. Now follow the path until you enter the next area. As soon as you enter the next area you'll find another save sphere, save if you wish and run into the box behind it to receive a third Healing Medicine. Continuing forward will trigger another cut scene. Once the scene ends, you'll notice there are two treasure chests. Open both of these to receive an Angel's Plume and four Whetstones. Once you're inside the armored car, proceed forward for yet another short cut-scene introducing Seth Balmore and the Magic Republic of Uhra. 'The Magic Republic of Uhra' Items Legend * 13 Seeds * 1 Antidote Brooch * 1 Berserker Necklace * 1 Engraved Ring * 1 Hawk Eye * 1 Holy Knight Charm Once you arrive in the Magic Republic of Uhra there will be various treasures lying around as you proceed towards the Council. First of all, start by climbing the watchtower to receive a Seed from the trashcan at the top. Before continuing to the next area, you will notice another four trashcans spread out beside the door, kick these for a Mana Herb, a Magma Fragment, 10 G and one Whetstone. In the next area, you have the choice to take your first optional quest (Errand: The Soldier's Helm). These quests and errands are not mandatory, but they offer a wide variety of rewards that can prove extrememly useful. Once the errand is complete, follow the path the soldiers take to continue. After arriving in the next area, before proceeding forward you'll notice a poster slightly hanging off the wall to your left, examine this and you'll receive an Antidote. :NOTE: Throughout the game there will be various objects, such as posters and pots, you will be able to find items in. Keep an eye out for these, some of them are easy to miss. Continue up the steps and you'll notice another two posters to your left and right, containing 100 G and 10 G. You'll notice yet another two posters next to the talking soldiers, one containing a Healing Medicine and the other a Seed. Proceed to the left and board the monorail. Once you are in full control of Kaim again, pick up glowing orb beside the benches to obtain the Engraved Ring. Kick the trash can at the elevator, beside the two gaurds to receive a Cold Water Stone. After taking the elevator down and saving at the save sphere, kick the trash can on the left side of the room to obtain a Healing Medicine. Take the gate on the right to exit. Once the cinematics with the council are over, save and take the west exit, heading north until you reach another opening. Before walking through, check the poster on the left wall for Seed, and continue. On the left and right walls there are another two posters, check them for a Healing Medicine and an Antidote. Proceed forward until you reach a small alley to the left. You will find a poster containing 10 G and a pot with two Whetstones. After leaving the alley, take a left and enter Virno's Tavern. Inside you will find a pot to the right containing 100 G. Upstairs in another two pots you will find an Aqua Bomb and a Seed. Exit the tavern and continue north east. To your left, you will find a black canister under a huge screen, kick this object to receive another Seed. :NOTE: This item is almost directly left from Tolsan's Inn, and blends in extremely well. Enter the inn (indicated by the blue orb on your map) for a short cut-scene. ='TBC'= Category:Walkthrough